The aim of this double blind, randomized trial is to evaluate the safety and tolerance of double and triple combination therapies with and without delavirdine, a non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor. These combinations will include DLV, zidovudine (ZDV), and lamivudine (3TC). Patients from Part I comparing ZDV with and without DLV plus new study HIV+ patients with CD4 counts of 200-500/mm3 and with 0-6 months total ZDV experience will be studied. Phenotypic and genotypic changes that emerge will also be evaluated. Interim analysis of this study showed the triple combination therapy to be better than either of the other two arms. The study was closed by the DSMB early in 1998.